A Rose Among Snow
by OutsidexLookingxIn
Summary: Travelling from the other side of the north, Rhyannon is to wed future Lord of Winterfell, Robb Stark. Friends as children and a married couple as adults. Set to make a life with each other, the amazing journey they embark upon will show & test their love
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! It's been a while, I've had this story written in word for about 3 weeks now and I didn't know weither to post it but me being a BIG Game Of Thrones fan, I had to give it a shot so enjoy and hopefully you'll be kind and review afterwards. Thank you!**

* * *

"We're about 2 miles from Winterfell, M'lord." Jerrison updated his lord on their distance from their destination. Lord Eric Tarllen gave his young ward a gracious knod. The snow had already fallen, and the wind bit at the flesh, Rhyannon Tarllen wrapped her cloak around her tighter, it made not no difference, the cold was different this side of the north. Being born and raised in the mountain of the north, just near the sea, Rhyannon was no stranger to cold. But Winterfell being close to the end of the world made this part of the north, that much colder.

"People of Winterfell must have something in their blood, to keep alive in this tempreture." One of Lord Tarllens guards said, rubbing his hands together, trying to make some kind of heat from the friction.

"I can assure you that this journey is worth it. Rhyannon will marry Eddard Starks eldest boy, Robb in a matter of a fortnight, this shall bring our houses together and make the north stronger. No Lannister or scum of the south will dare to touch our side of westeroes." Lord Tarllen explained strongly, Eddard Stark was an old friend of his, his father would make trips to Winterfell and Eric and Eddard would play around as young boys do. It had been the subject of talk between the two lords, since Robb turned 17 that their two eldest's would marry.  
Rhyannon knew Robb, not well enough to marry him but enough to know what kind of man he is and was to become. It was a long time since she last saw him though, she was a young 13 year old girl and he was 14. Rhyannon wondered what he would look like now; he would have more masculine features now he was only a year away from turning 18 and into a full man.

"Ah, Winterfell." Her father said in delight as they saw the castle in the foggy distance, it was beautiful. It had a homely look to it, Rhyannon smiled, knowing that her new home would have something her old home carried. Safety and warmth. After a few more minutes, riding the king's road towards the gates, they finally arrived. Herself, her father and three-hundred of his men, her mother turned down the invite to travel to Winterfell with them, not wanting to leave her daughter behind after 2 weeks and having the responsibility of looking after Rhyannon's three youngest sisters and her brother. They said their goodbyes four days ago, it was the hardest thing Rhyannon ever had to do but she knew it was expected of her, she was to become Lady of Winterfell. She had to be strong and face her duties. As they rode through the gates, eyes were on her instantly, it made her uncomfortable at first but she knew she'd have to get used to curious eyes, riding into the courtyard, her father bared a grin at the sight of Eddard Stark.

"Ned" Eric exclaimed in delight as he dismounted his black horse and hugged his long time friend, "It's been too long. Your growing old on me" he joked as they shared a laugh.

"I'm not the only one, Tarllen." Ned bantered back, smiling with delight.

"Cat. You have not changed a bit my dear" Eric said to the current Lady of Winterfell, giving her hug and kiss on the cheek. "My my, look at you. You've grown." Eric smiled, greeting the youngest Stark, Rickon. Her father greeted all the children, even the bastard Jon Snow, who Rhyannon remembered well. She, Robb and Jon used to play around with each other a lot, being the only ones closest at age. He too was only 14 when she last saw him, and she couldn't believe how much he took after his father in looks.  
The last person her father greeted was Robb himself, by all the gods combined, he was handsome. Red hair and blue eyes just like his mother, he carried the Tully look but his posture and speech was his father.

"Robb, what a good looking lad you've turned out to be." Eric said, smiling in approval. Robb smiled and nodded as a thank you.

"I believe you've already met my daughter." Eric said, gesturing to Rhyannon, bringing her forward to the Starks. She bowed her head to Lord Stark, being taken my surprise when he embraced her in a hug. He retrieved and smiled at her.

"It's hard to believe the young girl I last saw is now this young woman standing infront of me. You look beautiful." Ned graced her with a compliment.

"Thank you, L- Ned." Rhyannon remember, long ago as a child she referred to Ned as Lord Stark. He told her numerous times to call him by Ned but she never did. Until today that is.  
He laughed at her quick correction, being greeted by a hug from Catelyn and a smile and hand shake from the children. Giving a warm smile to Jon she stepped forward and hugged him, he was one of her closest friends in Winterfell. It made her smile that she could possibly get that friendship back now that she was to stay in Winterfell until her days end.

"Nice seeing you again Jon." Rhyannon smiled, he returned the favour warmly.

"You too." He said. She turned to Robb, the last one and her future husband. He stepped forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome back to Winterfell." He said, his eyes locking with her hazel brown eyes.

"Glad to be back." That was no lie. She really was glad to be back.

After the meet and greet had come to an end, Rhyannon's bags were carried to her room in the castle, just a few doors down from Robb's and next to Sansa's. It was to be her room for 2 weeks, and then she was to move into Robb's.  
"Here are your bags, M'lady." One of her father's guards dropped off her 3 bags of her best dresses, shoes and riding wear.

"Thank you." Rhyannon said, feeling the fur, covering the end of her bed.

"A maid will be sent for you to help you dress for tonight's feast." He said to her, walking out of her bedroom straight after. Rhyannon looked around, the room was real cosy, and it made her wonder what Robb's was like since it'll be hers in 2 weeks. A sudden voice made her jump; she turned to her doorway to find Robb.

"I apologize if I frightened you." Robb said, smiling.

"You only gave me a minor heart attack, all is forgiven." Rhyannon said, chuckling after.

"Is Winterfell just as you remembered?" Robb asked, taking a seat on her bed. Rhyannon closed her door, keeping them away from any curious ears and eyes.

"Yes, in fact. You however, have changed." Rhyannon said, sending Robb a smile as she started to hang her dresses in her oakwood wardrobe.

"How so?" He asked, she could hear a smile in his voice.

"Well, for one, you have facial hair." She said. She heard him chuckle behind her.

"You have maids to do that." Robb said to her as he noticed she was putting her clothes away herself.

"I'm perfectly capable of putting my own clothes away. Just because I am to be future Lady of Winterfell, gives me no excuse to not do my own chores." Rhyannon said, continuing her job.

"I can't argue with that." Robb said, smiling. As her back was turned to him, he had time to think of how much she changed and how thrilled he was to have her as his future wife. He'd never admit it right now but when she used to visit, especially when he was 14, he had feelings for her, innocent ones though. A few months after she left Winterfell with her family, his feelings for her disappeared and he went on with his life, seeing her today as a 16 year old girl with curves and...the top part of her torso that men are so drawn too...it made his feelings come rushing back. He knew he'd have to build the relationship they had as children back up, only this relationship would be different. They weren't to be friends, they were to be husband and wife, and they were to share a bed, make love and raise their children together.

Rhyannon could feel his eyes on her back; the silence wasn't awkward but you could tell there was something there, something between them. Rhyannon was not the type of girl to run into the arms of a man that was to be her husband, straight away. Although his handsomeness was making it more difficult, but it wasn't as if it was wrong, they were to be wed in two weeks. They would be married until their days end and they would share intimate moments between them that no one would share with them. A knock on the door soon broke what tension of sort was floating in the air, Rhyannon turned to see a young girl around 15 waiting patiently.

"M'lady, I'm Rosanne, I was sent by Lady Stark to help you get ready for the feast" The small girl said in a sweet voice.

"I shall see you in the hall then." Robb said, getting up. He leaned over and gave his lady a kiss on the cheek before making his way to his room to freshen up and change his clothing.

"Do you have a dress you would like to wear tonight, M'lady?" Rosanne asked, closing the door behind Robb.

"How about you pick one for me, I don't exactly know what ladies of Winterfell wear to these feasts without freezing to death." Rhyannon chuckled, smiling at Rosanne.

"Very well M'lady." Rosanne, bowed her head.

"Please, call me Rhyannon. I'm no lady just yet. I still have two more weeks to be just a girl." Rhyannon said, giving a gracious smile. "I would also like to take a bath."

"I'll get that done for you right now...Rhyannon." Rose said, smiling at the new future Lady of Winterfell. As Rose scuttled out of the room to fetch some warm water, Rhyannon slipped out of her riding dress and snuggled into a cotton robe while waiting for her bath.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Catelyn greeted Rhyannon as she arrived at the hall where all big feasts were held.

"Thank you, you look very beautiful too Catelyn" Rhyannon payed a compliment back to her future mother-in-law. As she made her way to her seat, she was greeted by the townspeople of Winterfell who were attending. Finally comfortable in her seat, she felt someone sit beside her. Moving her head to her left she saw Robb.

"You look lovely." Robb said, showing her his sweet smile.

"Just lovely? To the people of Winterfell I'm 'The most beautiful lady in all seven kingdoms'" Rhyannon smirked.

"Someone actually said that to you?" Robb asked, raising his eyebrows.

"They're close to being just as drunk as King Robert but it's still a compliment and a compliment I shall accepted gladly." Rhyannon said, taking a sip of wine. They both fell into comfortable silence as they watched everyone laugh and drink and enjoyed their cooked ham when it arrived. After she finished her meal, Rhyannon made her way to the childrens table where Bran, Arya and Rickon were seated, they were only young things when she last saw them. Rickon excitedly made a comfy place on her lap the minute she made interest in the young boy.

* * *

"Father said I can have my own horse when I get older. I'm too short right now." Rickon said to Rhyannon excitedly while he sat comfortably on her lap, his smile fading when he mentioned his height.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll grow in just a matter of months. In just two years, you'll be eight and you can start riding and practising archery just like Bran" Rhyannon said, cheering the young boy up again.

"May I insist you on a walk?" Robb said to Rhyannon, holding his arm out for her as he walked up behind where she was sitting.

"You may" Rhyannon chuckled, Catelyn saw Robb's gesture and took Rickon from Rhyanno in which the little Stark was not happy about. She took his arm and he led her out to the yard, where they started to stroll.

"Any reason why we're taking a walk?" Rhyannon asked, smiling, in no way was she unhappy about it.

"Fresh air and of course we are to marry in a few weeks so we at least need to get to know each other better." Robb explained, his arm supporting her arm as they walked.

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

"Well, I know your favourite colour is red, your favourite flower is roses, honesty is something important to you and you have a kind heart." Robb finished, Rhyannon looked up at him.

"You remembered my favourite flower and colour?" She asked in amazement, she shouldn't though, she remembered his favourite things.

"Of course, ever since I knew, I'd see a rose and it'd remind me of you." Robb explained with a smile.

"Roses are rare in the north though." Rhyannon said.

"Not by God's Wood. I haven't seen a rose in years but in the summer, when I was 15 I found a whole patch of them growing just a few paces behind the tree." Robb said.

"I would of loved to of seen that." Rhyannon sighed; the one thing about the north she disliked was the small amount of flowers you'd see. You see the small ones in the summer but never the beautiful ones and of course in the winter, there's just snow.

"Maybe one day you will." He told her, "So, anything about me you remember?" Robb asked.

"I remember that you like winning. A lot. You and Jon used to get into banter fights if you thought you'd won and he thought he'd won. I also remember that you care for your siblings _very _much but ever since I can remember, when you learnt that you'd take over your fathers place one day, you started to weigh the whole world on your shoulders. You're a fighter but you take on to much because you feel like it's your duty." Rhyannon said, looking up into his eyes. They stopped walking and Robb moved himself so he was fully facing her.

"I _is _my duty." Robb said, fully believing it.

"One day, it will be your duty. But right now, it's not. I can understand when your father leaves for trips that you become Lord of Winterfell while he's gone and you really do have to hold everything up, but when your father is here, you just get to be Robb. One day when you really are the Lord, you'll look back and regret not taking the time to have a childhood because you will take on a lot of duties, more than you believe you have to take on right now...When the time is right Robb, we will have children. You will need to learn how to balance your duties with family." Rhyannon finished, their eyes for locked the entire time.

"I have a hard time believing that it's been years since I saw you, feels like you never left." Robb said softly, cupping her face with his hand. The way she spoke to him, it was like she was reading him like a book. Her mentioning that they will have children together made him feel like a little boy inside, hopping with excitement.

Rhyannon could feel their faces growing closer, his hand cupping her face felt comforting and right. The way she felt about him years ago came all flooding back to her, the way she'd fight herself to not giggle and blush like a little girl at something he'd say or do. Most girls would grimace at the thought of an arrange marriage, but this didn't seem that way. Although miles apart, they had known each other since they could walk. They barley wrote to each other but it felt like they spoke every day. Her heart was having palpitations when she felt his soft lips meet hers, ever since her crush on Robb grew as a young girl; she imagined what their first kiss would be like. She always had it perfect where they'd be talking under God's Wood and they'd have a conversation that would accidently make them confess their feelings for each other and then kiss. It was a typical un-realistic fantasy, this one was way better. They're lips moved together in sync like they'd done this all before, her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest when he moved his arms to wrap about her waist, her arms moving around his neck. Their kiss was soon cut short but a throat being cleared, they moved their heads to see an amused looking Theon Greyjoy and a smirking Jon Snow.

"Sorry to interrupt but people are starting to wonder where you two are." Theon said, still smiling. Theon gave Rhyannon a bad taste in her mouth, it was something about him that she just didn't like.

"A lot of them think you're rolling around in the sack making babies a tad early." Theon added, enjoying the moment.

"Watch your tongue." Robb said, through gritted teeth, his arms still wrapped around Rhyannon. Normally that would make a girl blush at what Theon had said but it was Theon, he was disgusting and rude mouthed. Nothing was going to change there and nothing had changed.

"Come on; let's go before you lose a leg." Jon said to Theon, hitting him on the back and walking off, Theon following, not before sending another shit eating smile towards the two.

"We should really get back." Robb said, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, I suppose we have to." Rhyannon replied, sounding just as saddened by it. Robb leaned down to give her one last kiss before they made their way back to the hall where eyes were on them the minute they walked in.

"Where have you been?" Catelyn asked the two of them.

"We went for a walk mother." Robb replied to her, taking his seat and Rhyannon sitting down in hers beside him. The rest of the night they both made small talk with the people around them, while sweetly holding hands under the table.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this :D let me know what you think by reviewing! and feel free to give any advice or opinions on how a character should be ect. and once again, REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, storie alerts and adding this story to your favourites. That means alot! There's no real action going on in this chapter, right now I just have to spread everything out. There is quite a bit of Robb/Rhyannon going on in this chapter and hopefully the scene with Theon will satisfy the hate you have for him. Writing that scene made me smile, cause I was just so excited for Robb to kick his ass :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I do apologize if it is a bit short but hopefully next chapter will be longer. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Wake up M'Lady." Roseanna said brightly as she pulled open Rhyannon's drapes, letting the sun beam through. To Rhyannon's dismay, right into her eyes. She quickly covered her face with her warm, cosy cover.

"Lord Stark wishes to see you in the courtyard in 10 minutes." Roseanne informed Rhyannon.

"Which Lord Stark are you referring to Rose?" Rhyannon asked, absent mindedly pulling the cover from her face to speak to Rose.

"Robb." Was all Roseanne said, and that was enough for Rhyannon to jump out of bed and pick out her riding outfit for the day. Smiling, Rose chuckled as she made Rhyannon's bed. Rhyannon washed and changed into her outfit for the day, eager to get down to the courtyard and to see Robb. Last night was definitely a night to remember, the kiss and holding hands. Just the little small gestures meant a lot to her. As soon as Rhyannon was ready, she quickly walked out of her room, leaving Rose to her duties. She tried to slow her pace down just a bit, so she wouldn't seem like she was in a hurry to anyone but it seemed nearly impossible, especially when she saw Robb waiting by their horses.

Robb instantly noticed Rhyannon as she made her way to him, dressed in just a normal riding dress but you could spot her a mile away.

"Good morning." He greeted her with a usual kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, what did you call me down here for?" Rhyannon asked, eyeing their horses.

"I thought we could ride down to God's Wood. Just us two." Robb said, smiling at her.

"No Theon?" Rhyannon asked, smiling sweetly.

"No Theon. I promise you faithfully." He chuckled, once happy with how their day was going to be spent alone together, Rhyannon mounted her horse and waited for Robb to lead ahead. Once he was ready, he rode ahead, Rhyannon quickly catching up and trotting beside him as they made their way to God's Wood.

"I feel like we're sneaking around." Rhyannon chuckled at the feeling, knowing they were far from doing exactly that.

"Sneaking around? I'm positive that every person in Winterfell knows what we're doing." Robb chucked along with her. "Rickon seems to of taken a strong liking to you." Robb added, smiling at the image of Rhyannon cradling a sleeping Rickon last night.

"I'm the eldest out of 5 children. I have a way of winning them over." Rhyannon smiled, she liked all the Stark children. Sansa finally had a full conversation with her last night; she grew warmer to Rhyannon last night for sure. Rhyannon could see God's Wood just a few seconds ahead; they rode in comfortable silence as they arrived. Robb dismounting his horse first, being a gentleman and helping Rhyannon down, he tied their horses to a nearby post and led his wife-to-be by the tree trunk sat by the pond.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Robb asked after a few minutes of silence. Rhyannon mentally laughed at his attempt to making a conversation but answered him anyway.

"Good...you?" She asked, smiling.

"Okay. I'll sleep better when you're next to me." Robb said, placing a hand on hers.

"Your hanging around Theon too much." Rhyannon laughed. Loving the warmth of his leather covered hand as he moved to hold hers.

"My mother would agree with your words." He said, looking at the floor. His hand still grasping hers.

"I can understand why. He's not exactly a nice person." Rhyannon scoffed, never trust a Greyjoy, was what she had been told since the day she learnt the houses.

"He's like a brother to me. He's loyal." Robb said, his piercing blue eyes focused on the water.

"Well, he's nice to you; to others he's a slime...just don't rely on him too much." Rhyannon said, she always listened to her gut.

"Why should I take that advice?" Robb asked, his eye's finally meeting hers.

"Because I am to be your wife. I'm the one who will stand by you, not Greyjoy." Rhyannon explained, Robb didn't reply he just continued to look in her eyes. Rhyannon couldn't stand the waiting so she instantly pressed her lips to his. Her fingers slipping into his hair, entwining with his curls. She felt his hands slip around her like last night, but the kiss was different. The kiss last night was innocent and new; the kiss today was full of tension...tension that had to be saved for their wedding night and not be expressed on the ground at God's Wood. But that didn't mean they had to stop kissing. Rhyannon could feel Robb slowly push her down onto the tree trunk, Robb broke their kiss, his lips travelling down to her neck.

"Do you...do you think we're rushing things?" Rhyannon said, trying to catch her breath but the feel of Robb's soft lips on her throat was it making more and more difficult.

"Rushing things?" Robb asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"Yes...I mean we're doing this and we only just saw each other for the first time in three years yesterday." Rhyannon said, trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she noticed Robb sitting in between her legs. Did they really have to wait till their wedding night?

"We're going to be married." Robb chuckled, "I think it's a bit too late to be thinking like that. Besides, I'm enjoying myself to much to be slowing down." Robb said, giving a slight smirk as Rhyannon's mouth feel open once she felt Robb's hand travel up her thigh, under her skirts. Rhyannon gave a slight laugh,

"You really have changed Robb Stark." She said.

"Only with you" He said, pushing his lips to hers once again. Going back to their happy place together, their hands wondering and discovering. Of course they couldn't just let go and do what they truly wanted but they just told each other that this was a build up to how amazing their first night as husband and wife was going to be.

...

Robb entered his bedroom to find Theon Greyjoy and Jon sitting by his fire, he hung his cloak on his wall and sat on his bed, facing the burning flames.

"And where have you been all day?" Theon asked Robb, turning away from the fire and facing the eldest Stark. Jon turned his head in curiosity.

"I've been with Rhyannon." Robb said, trying not to go into full detail of what they had gotten up to. He might have told Jon, because they were best friends as much as brothers, but telling Theon Greyjoy that you copped a feel of your fiancée just wasn't something you did. Because he would surly go round Winterfell telling he took her on the ground 3 times for sure.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer. I must say, well done. She only got here yesterday and you've already fucked er'" Theon said, smiling.

"Theon..." Jon said, trying to warn him off.

"We didn't." Robb said, his eye's remained on the fire.

"Oh please, it's bad enough you had to keep away from the whores. Now you're telling me you have one of your own and you didn't pull it out on her? Pack of lies. Tell me Robb, which ways does she take it?" Was all Theon could say before Robb had him slammed against the wall with the cool metal of his blade against his throat.

"You say one word about her again Theon and I will cut your throat without even thinking twice about it. Speak about her in that way _ever _again, and I'll feed you to the direwolves." Robb said, pushing the blade against Theon's throat, easing up once Theon nodded quickly, his hands holding up in surrender. Once Robb removed the blade from his throat, he ran out of that door instantly.

"You'd think he'd learn by now." Jon scoffed. Robb closed his door shut, exhaling loudly, slipping his blade back in his belt. "...Don't put a blade to my throat for asking this but...what exactly _did _you get up too?" Jon asked cautiously.

"Well...we almost." Was all Robb said, he sat back down on his bed. "I've heard men say it's difficult to turn away from a woman...didn't realise it was _that _difficult." Robb scoffed. "I hate the waiting just as much as she does"

"There's a reason why you have to wait..."Jon replied.

"I understand why. It's just so damn difficult, I mean you've seen how much she's changed. I just can't wait for these 2 weeks to be over, and then we can be free to do whatever we want together." Robb chuckled.

...

"What did you two do today then?" Eric Tarllen asked his daughter as they sat with the Stark family for dinner. Rhyannon looked beside her at Robb then turned to her father, trying not to laugh.

"We just spent the day under God's Wood...talking." Rhyannon said, the memory flashing in her head of Robb's hand under her skirts. Quickly taking a sip of water, trying not to choke on her pork.

"Talking about what?" Catelyn asked her, smiling.

"The future." Robb cut in, knowing Rhyannon wouldn't be able to handle this conversation on her own without letting something accidently slip. They didn't have sex...but they still did things that were condemned as forbidden before marriage. "About our children and the wedding." Catelyn's smile grew, as did Ned's and Eric's when Robb said that had spoken about children.

"It's lovely to hear your children speak of children." Eric smiled, cutting his pork. Robb caught Jon's eye's at the very end of the table, Robb had told Jon what had happened. Jon wouldn't dare ruin his trust with Robb and tell someone but it didn't mean Jon couldn't give Robb a knowing look here and there.

"Well I do believe it's time for Bran and Rickon to head to bed." Catelyn said, Rickon and Bran groaning and refusing to go.

"I can take them to bed for you Catelyn." Rhyannon said.

"If it means you can get them into their beds, go ahead." Catelyn laughed as she sat back down next to her husband. Rhyannon got up and lifted Rickon into her arms; he rested his head on her shoulders, Bran walked in front of her out of the hall.

"Are you excited to be marrying Robb?" Bran asked, as they walked the halls of the castle to the young boy's room.

"Of course, I'm very excited." Rhyannon smiled.

"Will you have children?" Bran asked, seeming curious.

"I expect we shall." Rhyannon chuckled.

"If you have a boy, will you name him after me?" Bran asked, seeming excited.

"No me." Rickon interrupted, looking up at Rhyannon.

"We will see, it depends if your good or not." Rhyannon kept on chuckling.

"I asked Sansa if she would name her first boy after me but she said she's going to call him Theodor. Stupid name." Bran grumbled.

"I wouldn't dream of naming my first boy Theodor. Sound's too much like Theon. I would rather call him Joffrey. Of course I won't, figure of speech." Rhyannon said, laughing at the disgusted look Bran had when she said she'd rather call her child Joffrey.

"Robb would never let you call him Joffrey." Bran said, Rhyannon had to agree with him there. They arrived at their room, Bran hid by the side of his bed quickly changing into his night robe.

"There's no need to hide from me Bran, I've seen it all before. I have a younger brother." Rhyannon chuckled; she placed Rickon on his bed as she reached for his night robe. After dressing him, she looked back at Bran who was already in his bed. "Okay now, snuggle in." Rhyannon said to Rickon. Tucking him in tightly like a caterpillar, making the young boy giggle.

"How long will you be staying?" Asked Rickon.

"A very, very, _very_, long time. Forever." Rhyannon replied, he smiled widely. She talked and soothed them until they finally fell asleep. She blew out their candles, turning to the door to see Robb leaning against it, smiling.

"What's that look for?" She asked him, smiling. He said nothing, he just walked towards her and kissed her sweetly.

"Just picturing you with our children." Robb said, caressing her face.

"Well...hopefully, in the future. You won't have to picture it anymore. You can see it with your own eyes." Rhyannon said her voice quiet and sweet.

"Come to my room." Robb said, walking out of Bran and Rickon's room.

"Your room? It's forbidden, we'll get caught." Rhyannon whispered to Robb, hopefully no one was near enough to hear them. Robb was gone before he could answer. Rhyannon sighed to herself, their day at God's Wood made her wonder why they had to worry about getting caught. She understood why they had to hold off, it was a religion of the northern gods, and when they were together in that passionate moment, they didn't want to have the guilt of going behind everyone's backs for an intimate moment that could be had in just 2 weeks time. That's what Rhyannon told herself.

Rhyannon went to Robb's room anyway, first making a stop at her room to pick up her night gown, as she came to stop at his door, she looked around just in case anyone could see and quickly prayed she'd have the strength to not go far tonight but any woman with a brain and hormones who had seen Robb knew you had to have a _lot _of strength, and with that Rhyannon quietly knocked on Robb's door and entered.

She closed the door behind her and almost had a mini heart attack at the sight, she felt like a little teenage girl again. Robb was shirt-less, washing his face in his basin. Sure, they fooled around today but she hadn't seen him shirt-less...ever. But she couldn't complain at what she saw. Robb noticed Rhyannon, just standing by the door, nervously wringing her hands together. He dried his face and turned to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"...Yeah...maybe...just caught off guard." She said her mouth growing drier and drier by the second. How was she going to handle this strongly when he's standing just a few steps away, shirt-less and all muscular with chest hair...oh the chest hair!

"How come?" He asked, stepping forward a bit.

"Well, I was expecting to come in here, with control over my hormones but..." Rhyannon trailed off, her hands wringing together nervously. Robb chuckled. He closed the space between them and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on top of hers, kissing her forehead. She finally separated her hands, dropping her dress and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Would it help if I put my shirt back on?" he chuckled.

"Please don't." He heard Rhyannon muffle against his chest.

"You don't have to worry about being caught. My mother knows your staying here for the night, she trusts me enough to know nothing will go as far as kissing." Robb told her, hopefully easing her nerves a bit.

"You told your mother?" Rhyannon asked, looking up at him.

"My mother knew on her own, I just confirmed her suspicions." Robb said, smiling. Sighing, Rhyannon pulled away, reaching for her nightgown that she dropped on the floor earlier.

"Turn around." Rhyannon ordered Robb. Robb just stood there with an amused smirk on his face.

"You want me to turn around? You want your future husband, who will see you naked eventually to turn around?" He asked, finding this very amusing.

"_Yes_." Rhyannon pressed, not making a move to get changed in front of his eyes. Robb exhaled and turned his back to her as she wished. He could hear her material hitting the floor, he fought the urge to sneak a peek because his mother had raised him to respect a ladies wishes. He felt her hand on his back, signally that she was dress. He turned back around to face her,

"Even when you're going to bed, you look beautiful." Robb said. Rhyannon smiled as she neatly placed her dress on a wooden chair.

"How very flattering you are Lord Stark but you are not wheezing your way into my dress that way." Rhyannon chuckled; she walked over to the bed and climbed under the thick sheets. "How come to have a more comfy bed than mine?" Rhyannon asked, relaxing.

"It'll be your bed too, soon enough." Robb replied, climbing in beside her. Rhyannon quickly snuggled up into him, laying her head on his chest.

"Normally we wouldn't even have been able to share a bed for sleeping before marriage." Rhyannon said, her eye's growing heavy.

"I guess we're just lucky." Robb said, before they both feel asleep peacefully.

* * *

**YAY! Hope you all enjoyed! I wrote Rhyannon's reaction to Robb being shirtless, how I would react. But I would actual jump his bones, my 21st century mind does not see eye to eye with the medieval traditions. How was the Theon scene? Did you like it? :D unfortunetly that's not the last you see of him but that means we get to see Robb kick his ass a little more. Writing scenes where Rhyannon is with the Stark children just gets me excited to write the scenes later on when they (mabye, possibly) have children of their own :D You know what to do! REVIEW! Again thank you very much to all the readers! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOWEY! Thank you to all those Storie Alerts, Reviews and also a thank you to the people who put this storie on the Fav Stories list. I reall appreciate those 3 things! i hope I didnt make you guys wait to long but here the chapter is and enjoy!**

* * *

Rhyannon could feel a strong arm wrapped around her torso as she woke up, she turned to her left to see Robb peacefully sleeping. Deciding not to get up just yet, Rhyannon snuggled back into Robb. Hoping sleep would take her again, that wish wasn't going to come true as she felt Robb stir beside her. His eye's fluttered open and met hers a few seconds after.

"Morning." Rhyannon greeted, looking up at him. Robb just grumbled and pulled her closer to him, closing his eyes again. A knock on the door soon interrupted.

"Come in" Robb said, after sighing and sitting up. Rhyannon saw Roseanne's head peek through.

"Rhyannon, Lady Stark has required you to sit with her today and sew." Roseanne told Rhyannon.

"Where and when?" Rhyannon asked, not admitting that she doesn't feel like nor has the energy to sew today.

"Lady Stark's resting room in 10 minutes." Rose said. Rhyannon nodded and Rose closed the door.

"I guess I'm sewing today." She said, getting out of bed.

"And you're not happy about that?" Robb asked.

"A little. I used to love sewing but I was pushed to do it so much, I hated it." Rhyannon explained.

"Well knowing my mother, she probably just wants to spend some time with you. You _are _going to be her daughter by law in 11 days." Robb said, getting out of bed too and changing into clean pants. Rhyannon quickly moved her eyes away, hearing Robb quietly laugh.

"11 days, that's all?" Rhyannon said, the feel of Robb's arms around her waist made her jump a little.

"I wish it was tomorrow." Robb said, kissing her neck.

Rhiannon chuckled, "I don't think they can plan a wedding in just a day."

"Let them try, why are we waiting a fortnight anyway?" Robb asked. Turning Rhyannon around to face him.

"I suppose they thought we needed time to get to know each better." Rhyannon shrugged her shoulders.

"I think we're past getting to know each other." Robb laughed, dipping his head to kiss her. "You should get ready."

"I'd rather stay here." Rhyannon laughed, picking up her dress.

"Me too but life has to fit in somewhere." Robb smiled, dressing himself and placing his cloak on, giving her a quick kiss before slipping out of the room to attend to his duties. With that Rhyannon put on her riding dress, combed her hair and made her way to Lady Stark's room. She wondered just what kind of conversations herself and Catelyn were going to have. She knew Catelyn could be very upfront on her views if she saw it was safe to say. Just like her feelings on Jon, she definitely hasn't tried to hide anything there. Rhyannon arrived at Lady Stark's door, lightly tapping on it, she heard Catelyn's voice welcoming her in. As Rhyannon closed the door behind her she saw that Catelyn was already seated and sewing away.

"Take a seat." Catelyn smiled at the young girl, gesturing to the seat next to her placed by the fire. Rhyannon sat down, folding her hands in front of her in her lap. "You sew my dear?"

"I used to...I haven't picked up a needle in years." Rhyannon said, feeling embarrassed by that fact.

"I have a feeling Arya will be the same very soon." Catelyn chuckled. "I thought that today me and you could spend some time together."

"I couldn't imagine a day better spent." Rhyannon smiled.

"Your just saying that my darling. I know you'd rather spend your whole day with my son." Catelyn smiled, continuing her needle work. Rhyannon blushed, looking down at her lap. "There's no need to be embarrassed my dear. When I was your age, I wanted to spend every minute of my days with Brandon."

"Brandon?" Rhyannon asked, confused.

"Yes, I was to wed Ned's brother, Brandon. He sadly died and I married Ned instead. It took a few months but my love for Ned soon became stronger than my love for his brother. Almost a year after we married, I fell pregnant with Robb; I knew I was having a boy instantly. A mother's instinct. I gave birth to Robb while Ned was still away at war...I had it all pictured in my mind how Ned would return home to me and his first born son and hold him for the first time. Little did I know that he would return with some other woman's bastard son, just about a month younger than Robb." Catelyn finished, Rhyannon heard her choke a bit when she mentioned Ned returning with Jon.

"Catelyn...I can't imagine what it must feel like for your husband to return to you with a child that is not yours...but Jon did nothing wrong. He really is a sweet boy and it must hurt to see him and be reminded that Ned was unfaithful...but...Jon has wanted nothing more from you then acceptance. When we were used to play together, he always talked about wanting to please you. He cares about his siblings with all his heart and his father, I believe all he wants is someone to be there like his mother never was. I apologize for speaking out of term my lady-"

Rhyannon was soon cut off by Catelyn.

"What would you d

o if Robb came home to you with another woman's child when you just gave birth to a beautiful one?" Catelyn asked, she had stopped sewing and her eyes were cold.

"It would take a lot for me to forgive him...but I would never inflict hate on the baby who never asked to be a bastard child." Rhyannon replied. Catelyn was quiet, just looking at Rhyannon.

"I admire you for that sweet girl. But that is where me and you are different. The only children I would give my life for is the children I grew inside me. Not a boy who is walking, talking, _breathing _evidence of my husband's adultery." Catelyn said, going back to her sewing. "Now on a lighter note, are you excited to have your own children one day dear?" Catelyn asked, smiling as if the previous conversation never even happened.

"Um, yes. I'm very excited actually." Rhyannon said, returning to smile

"You and Robb shall give me some beautiful grandchildren." Catelyn said, smiling with excitement.

* * *

"Quiet!" Eddard Stark bellowed in the hall where Eric Tarllen, Robb, Theon and quarrelling men of Eric's council and Winterfell's council sat around the grand table. Once the men were quiet, Eric started to speak.

"I have to leave Winterfell by this coming Monday. I received a raven from my castle, giving news that my wife has fallen ill. They don't know what the cause is but my Maester suspects poisoning. He feels someone took action while I and many of my men are here at Winterfell. I need to be there for my wife, my other children and to give Maester Lloyd what he needs for my wife. This means that the wedding of my daughter Rhyannon and Robb stark must be moved to Saturday." Eric announced.

"Saturday? It's Wednesday today. We cannot plan a wedding for the future Lord and Lady of Winterfell in a matter of two days." One of Winterfell's council members said.

"No, we will." Ned said, "My eldest daughter and my wife can help Rhyannon with her dress. Winterfell's council can head to the market early tomorrow for the essentials needed that we don't carry here in Winterfell. Robb, you will take yourself and your brothers to get cleaned up, get haircuts and shaved. You too Theon. The maids of my daughters can also help the bride. This wedding will take only a small amount of hours to plan gentlemen, not a whole goddamn year like you make it out to be. You set out for the market at dawn tomorrow. The wedding will take place at God's Wood on Saturday." And with that Eddard Stark rose and walked out of the hall, Eric following him.

"Lord Tarllen." Robb called after Eric, he spun around to face him.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to tell Rhyannon about her mother?" Robb asked, worried about his bride to be.

"Leave that to me son. You just make sure you look after her when I'm gone." Eric said, patting Robb on the back then walking out.

* * *

"What is it like giving birth? Going through the process?" Rhyannon asked Lady Stark as they still sat by the fire only Rhyannon had joined Catelyn in sewing, soon remembering all the techniques she was shown.

"I am not going to tell a lie to you sweet one. It's painful, but just think to yourself that just in a matter of hours, maybe minutes. You will have your baby in your arms. I went through three days in labour with Robb; every hour of pain was worth it." Catelyn smiled at the painful yet glorious memory of giving birth and holding that tiny screaming bundle in her arms 17 years ago.

"Three days?" Rhyannon asked, eyes widened. "Wow, I remember when my mother was giving birth to my younger brother. I believe she was waiting a day before she had him, three days though, I applaud you for that Catelyn." Rhyannon said. Catelyn chuckled.

"Every time is different. I handled it better when I had Sansa, because I knew what to expect. Although with Arya, the giving birth part wasn't painful, it was carrying her that was. She kicked like non other. She's still the same now as she was in my womb." Catelyn laughed, Rhyannon joining. A knock on the door interrupted the laughter.

"Come in." Catelyn called, Eric standing in the doorway.

"My lady." Eric said, dipping his head, "I would like a small word with my daughter."

"Indeed." Catelyn smiled. Rhyannon turned to her father and felt uneasy by his look. Was he calling off the wedding? As they walked out in the hall together, her father turned to her.

"Father what is wrong?" Rhyannon asked, her brows knitted together.

"It is your mother." Eric said, Rhaynnon's face turned blank.

"What has happened?" Rhyannon asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"I received a raven, Maester Lloyd said she has been poisoned. She's okay but he doesn't know for how long and I need to be there to get anything he needs for her and I need to be there for your sisters and brother." Eric said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"So...your taking me with you?" Rhyannon asked, not wanting to leave Robb but needing to be there for her mother.

"No my sweet child. Your staying here. I leave with my men on Monday. You will marry Robb Stark this coming Saturday." Eric said.

"That's 2 days away father. I have no dress!" Rhyannon exclaimed, not sure if she could handle the pressure of getting all this done in 2 days.

"You don't need to worry Rhyannon. You will have plenty of help and Ned has his council setting out to the Wolfswood market on the morrow." Eric explained. "Your mother will be back to normal, I will make sure of that. You just focus on your duties here and when the times right, send me a raven when I have my first grandchild." Eric grinned down at his daughter. Rhyannon took a deep breath.

"I shall father." He placed a kiss on her forehead walked off. Rhyannon made her way back to Catelyn's room.

"Everything okay my dear?" She asked her, noticing Rhyannon's saddened features.

"My mother has fallen ill...father is setting off for home on Monday and the wedding has been moved to Saturday." Rhyannon explain to Lady Stark. Catelyn place her needle work down and walked over to the young girl. Giving her a warm motherly hug.

"Everything will be okay sweet girl. Your mother will be better sooner than you realise. As for the wedding, we must get you a dress." Catelyn said, wiping Rhyannon's tears away giving her a smile.

* * *

"Your gunna be married man in a matter of hours. I say we take you to the whore house before the wedding." Theon said, sharpening his sword along with Robb in the armour room of the castle.

"I will never set foot in that house for as long as I live. I'm dedicated to Rhyannon, Theon." Robb said, hoping Theon would change the subject.

"Yeah right, you say that now but soon enough you'll get tired and wanna be between some other birds legs. Especially after she's given you kids, you'll be gathering every whore in that house, making them do tricks for you." Theon laughed.

"Rhyannon giving me children would make me love her even more. I'm not like you Theon, I don't need to pay someone to love me." Robb said, keeping his attention on his sword, Theon suddenly stopped sharpening his.

"What did you say?" Theon asked, his eyes flashing with anger.

"You heard me. Ever since I have grown closer to Rhyannon, you can't stop the dirty comments from leaving your mouth about her. You can't handle the simple fact that I'll be a married man, with a beautiful wife and children while you'll still be fucking whores until you're on your death bed." Robb spat, finally losing his patience with Theon.

"I'd rather be with whores than be stuck with one woman for the rest of my life." Theon said.

"That makes us completely different then doesn't it? I apologize for disappointing you Theon but I'm not going to be chasing skirts for the rest of my life unlike you." Robb said, walking out of the armour room. Leaving a stumped Theon there, not knowing what to say.

* * *

"Isn't it funny how this morning our wedding was 11 days away and now it's only 2?" Rhyannon giggled as she laid in bed with Robb.

"I'm quite thankful." Robb smiled, Rhyannon felt his hand trail up her thigh and under her night dress.

"I bet you are." Rhyannon continued giggling as Robb placed kisses her on throat, her hands snaking through his red curls.

"How was your day with my mother?" Robb asked, pulling away.

"Really? Your hand is under my dress and you want to talk about your mother?" Rhyannon chuckled, making Robb laugh with her. "It was nice, we spoke about what you were like as a baby, what giving birth is like and other things. I believe me and your mother are friends now." Rhyannon smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that." Robb smiled down at her.

"These past 2 days are going to be real busy and hectic. We won't get to see each other much." Rhyannon frowned.

"Well then I bet we better make the time we have together count." Robb smiled, capturing their lips together.

* * *

**There we have it! I decided to bump the wedding closer because I just knew that the chapters inbetween would be a real bore for you guys and you deserve some upbeat and fun chapters for all the reviews ect! Who still hates Theon? ME. Who think's he's jealous? ME!. :D Anyway, keep doing what your doing and see you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry if I took to long, I just wanted this chapter perfect. Again thank you for the reviews, alerts ect. They mean ALOT. This is the WEDDING CHAPTER! YAYAY! SO I hope you enjoy and keep doing what your doing and I'll do the same ^.^ **

* * *

"Ow." Rhyannon complained, feeling the stab of another needle.

"Sorry M'Lady." One of the maids Mary apologized as she pinned the hem of Rhyannon's bridal dress in place.

"It's perfectly alright. I heal." Rhyannon lightly joked, not wanting the young maid to feel bad. "How long do you think it will take for my dress to be completed?" She asked.

"There's not much work to be done M'Lady. It'll be ready before your wedding tomorrow, I promise you." Mary said, placing the last pin.

"My wedding's tomorrow..." Rhyannon whispered to herself. Not fully believing it.

"Robb is a handsome man M'Lady, your extremely lucky." Mary smiled, slipping the dress off of Rhyannon to start sewing the hem's on. Rhyannon reached for the cloth blanket and covered herself from the coldness.

"He is very handsome. Mary can I ask you a question?" Rhyannon asked, taking a seat across from Mary in the Septa's hall where all sewing for the noble men and women were done.

"Ask me as many as you want M'Lady." Mary said, sewing neatly along the sleeves.

"How...well...after I and Robb are married...tomorrow night we...consummate the marriage. Is it expected of me to...fall pregnant and bear children straight away?" Rhyannon asked, she would have asked Catelyn but she was busy tending to her children today. Making sure they were all cut and clean for tomorrow.

"To be quite honest M'Lady, I'm the last person you should ask. I am no noble lady and I don't have much knowledge of these things but if you want my opinion M'Lady, I think the people of Winterfell will happily wait until you announce the news." Mary said, trying to give the best advice she could.

"Thank you, I'm somewhat calmer now" Rhyannon chuckled.

"Is there other things bothering you?" Mary asked.

"Plenty but I hear it's normal for a bride to fret the day before her wedding and on her wedding day of course." Rhyannon chuckled. The two sat in silence until Catelyn entered the hall.

"How is the dress coming alone?" Catelyn asked Mary.

"I just have to stitch the bottom of the dress and the neckline." Mary replied, still sewing away.

"Very good, well-done Mary." Catelyn praised the young maid, "Rhyannon the council don't know about you spending your nights with Robb but I think it would be best if you both spent the night away from each other." Catelyn said, turning to Rhyannon.

"That's fair. I understand." Rhyannon said with a smile.

"You'll look extremely beautiful tomorrow. Don't be nervous, tomorrow is all about you and Robb." Catelyn said, caressing Rhyannon's face in a motherly fashion.

"Thank you." Rhyannon said, grateful for Catelyn's words.

"You should get to sleep soon. Big day ahead of you tomorrow." Catelyn said, and with that she left the room to take her children to bed.

"This morning I woke up thinking I'd have all day to just relax myself and prepare. Where has the day gone?" Rhyannon chuckled. "Well I better be going, thank you very much for your help Mary." Rhyannon said, slipping back into one of her riding dresses.

"The pleasure is all mine, M'Lady." Mary giggled, her hands working a fast pace on the dress. Rhyannon exited the hall to go back to her sleeping chambers. She knew it was going to feel weird tonight, sleeping without Robb beside her but tomorrow night...she just couldn't wait. She continued to walk down the halls but she suddenly felt a strong pair of arms pull her in a room. Rhyannon turned to face the man but was happy with what she saw. Robb kissed her deeply, pressing his body to hers.

"Only a few hours." Robb whispered to her.

"I hate that we have to be apart tonight." Rhyannon sighed, looking up into his eyes.

"Just keep reminding yourself of tomorrow night." Robb smirked.

"If I did that I'll certainly get no sleep at all." Rhyannon smiled, their foreheads resting together.

"I love you." Robb said to her gently. That was the first time he said that to her...that was the first time _anyone _had said that to her. The butterflies returned again in Rhyannon's stomach with Robb's words.

"I love you too." Rhyannon replied, kissing him lovingly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said before exiting the room and continuing to hers.

* * *

Sleep refused to take over Rhyannon that night; if she could have gotten her brain to be quiet then she would have been out like a light already. Her brain swam with images of her and Robb, speaking the words to one another that would bind them together as husband and wife. Just thinking about it made her heart jump.

Rhyannon took a deep breath and loudly exhaled shifting into a more comfortable position. Her mind wondered to their future, she thought about watching young children with curly red hair and piercing blue eyes running around the court yard, laughing with joy.

She wasn't going to lie, the thought of giving birth was scary but remembering Catelyn's words calmed her. All she had to do was picture holding her newborn son/daughter in her arms, the first child of many she knew she would have with Robb.

Soon sleep finally took over, letting Rhyannon fall into a deep, calm sleep. Dreaming about her future.

* * *

The loud chiming of a bell soon broke Rhyannon from her sleep, sun sneaking through the crack in between her curtains.

To day was the day.

That was the purpose for the loud bell ringing, the future Lord of Winterfell was getting married to his future Lady of Winterfell. The thought made her smile; she would be Rhyannon Stark in only a few hours. Her day dreaming was broken by Rose and Catelyn bustling through her door.

"Big day ahead of you my sweet girl. Time to get up and embrace today's events with a smile." Catelyn said happily and she pulled open the curtains, bringing in more light. "The god's have graced us with a beautiful day."

Rhyannon perked up at the thought of a beautiful sunny day on the most important day of her life. Rhyannon turned her head to Rose, just in time to see her placing a beautiful dress on a wooden chair.

"Is that my wedding dress?" Rhyannon asked, shocked. Getting out of bed to caress the soft fabric and the white fur that hemmed the end of her long sleeves.

"Yes it is." Catelyn smiled at Rhyannon's reaction.

"Wow...Rose...I must say you and Mary have done a beautiful job on this. Thank you." Rhyannon said, extremely grateful.

"Thank you M'Lady." Rose said, bowing her head slightly.

"It's Rhyannon, Rose. We've spoken about this before." Rhyannon said sweetly.

"I apologise Rhyannon." Rose blushed.

"Well, you my dear need to clean up, Rose can you go and fetch Mary so you can get started on Rhyannon's hair." Catelyn said.

"Yes Lady Stark." Rose said, walking out of the room.

Rhyannon took a nice bath and cleansed her hair with rose oils and moisturised her skin with sweet butter. Once she was done, she walked back into her bedroom, only to be ushered to a seat by Rose. It seemed like hours until Rose and Mary had completed Rhyannon's hair even though it was a simple look. Two braids had been neatly made on the front of her scalp and met at the back, tied together with a white ribbon, the rest of her hair, falling down smoothly. They carefully placed Rhyannon's dress on her, it fit like a glove. Catelyn entered back into the room after attending to her children, once she saw Rhyannon it had taken everything in her not to of burst into tears. It had finally hit her that her little boy was getting married, and to such a beautiful young woman.

"You look so beautiful." Catelyn said, taking Rhyannon's hands in hers. "I have something for you." She added, reaching into her dress's pocket and retrieving a small silver necklace with a blue gem centred in the middle.

"Oh my..." Was all Rhyannon could say.

"It is for you to wear. I wore this on my wedding day; it was given to me by Ned's mother, who wore it to her wedding. It has brought much luck and it is something you shall hand down to your eldest son's wife." Catelyn said, clasping the necklace around Rhyannon's neck.

"Thank you Catelyn." Rhyannon said, trying to hold back the tears as she embraced her. Catelyn pulled back, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen from Rhyannon's eye. A small, rapid knock on the door broke the moment. They both turned their heads to see Theon.

"It's time." Was all he said before turning away.

"Are you ready?" Catelyn asked Rhyannon.

"I believe so." Rhyannon replied, taking a deep breath. Catelyn was dress in her finest wear with her hair neatly braided. They carefully made their way down to the court yard, trying not to step on Rhyannon's dress or tear it. Once they had gotten downstairs, her horse was waiting for her nearby. Catelyn had asked that they bring the horse closer so Rhyannon wouldn't have to get her dress muddy on the ground. Once Rhyannon was placed side saddled along with Catelyn, they made their way to God's wood. The Stark children were already there, along with Jon Snow. Rhyannon had asked that he attend too much of Catelyn's dismay. The council attended, Ned's guards, friends of the Stark family and Rhyannon's father and his guards were also there. As they got closer, Rhyannon could see Robb waiting by the tree, his father standing beside him with the children standing somewhat still next to him; she smiled when she saw a clean cut Jon standing straight and proper in his finest wear with them.

Her eye's finally rested on Robb, the fur on his cloak matched the fur on her sleeves, and his sword placed neatly, shining in the sun at his waist. He too was clean cut, although Rhyannon preferred him not to of been but he looked handsome no matter what. Rhyannon climbed off her horse along with Catelyn and the stable boys placed their horses over with the others. Catelyn silently made her way to stand next to Ned as Rhyannon gently rested her hand on her father's arm as he led her to her future husband.

Rhyannon caught a glimpse of Theon over with the council, guards and family friends but she wasn't going to let his face get in the way of her happy day. As she stood across from Robb, her father standing beside her, she couldn't help but grin as her and Robb finally looked into each other's eyes for the first time since last night.

Edward, the head of the council was the one who was going to marry the too today, as he had done so for Ned and Catelyn and many before them. Robb smiled sweetly at Rhyannon before Edward started.

"We are gathered here at God's Wood today to witness the marriage of Robb house of Stark and Rhyannon house of Tarllen. We bring these houses together today and bind them till days end. The two standing before us shall promise to cherish and love one another and lead Winterfell honourably, until the great god's bless them with a son, who shall proudly be one of the many Lord's of Winterfell, through Stark blood. If you would please join hands." Edward said, gesturing to Robb and Rhyannon, their hands held each other tightly as Edward spoke about marriage and leadership. "May the god's bless them and watch over them. By the power of me and the god's of all seven kingdoms. You are now husband and wife." Edward finished, bowing his head and retrieving back. Robb and Rhyannon smiled at his words, their lips sweetly meeting as people clapped.

* * *

Throughout the dinner people had congratulated the newlyweds and handing them gifts. Rhyannon's father Eric was laughing away with Ned and Catelyn, having a great time. Her mother was feeling much better now but Eric still felt he needed to be there and figure out what exactly happened

It was nice to see everyone having a wonderful time, Bran and Rickon were running around the hall, Arya was over at a table with the guards and Jon, listening to their stories and Sansa was giggling with her dear friend Jayne Poole.

As Rhyannon was admiring how beautiful her wedding turned out, she felt Robb's hand on her leg, she turned to him and saw him looking at her.

"You look so beautiful." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Now how am I supposed to return a compliment better than that?" Rhyannon giggled.

"You don't need to. Having you as my wife is a compliment on its own." He smiled, kissing her sweetly. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her passionately and take her to their room so they can do what they both had wanted. But they had to stick around a little longer, maybe just until the guards shuffle off to the whore house.

* * *

For hours everyone dined, danced and drank. All laughing and celebrating Robb and Rhyannon's day. Slowly, one by one, the crowd of guests had died down, leaving to sleep or tend to other things such as the whores.

"We should go. Mother has taken the children to bed." Robb said, standing up and adjusting his cloak. Rhyannon stood up, Robb taking her hand and leading the way. Rhyannon had to stop at her old chambers first to collect the rest of her dresses and take a small bath, Robb insisted that she do that tomorrow but she needed time to collect her thoughts before everything happened tonight that they would share together.

She closed the door behind her, her trunks of clothes already packed. A small knock on the door broke her from her small thoughts.

"Come in." Rhyannon said. Rose entered the room with a small cup of some sort of liquid.

"Do you wish to have a bath Rhyannon?" Rose asked. Rhyannon nodded and Rose filled her bath tub. She climbed in, relaxing in the hot water as Rose massaged her scalp adding new lavender oils to her hair.

"Are you nervous?" Rose asked.

"A little. This is something myself and Robb have looked forward to...I just want it to be perfect." Rhyannon admitted. "The only thing that I am a bit worried about is conceiving a child. What if I can't?" Rhyannon fretted.

"Do not worry. You shall. I have brought something for you." Rose said, reaching for the drink that was placed next to the basin.

"What is it?" Rhyannon asked, eyeing the drink.

"It's honey and sugar in warm water. It's a liquid that every new bride drinks on her wedding night before she lays with her husband. It is said that back when the great god's walked the earth, the women believe that drinking this would help the chances of them giving their husbands a son." Rose explained, handing Rhyannon the drink. She slowly drank the small cup, it tasted so sweet.

Rose helped Rhyannon dry off and dress, she soon left the room, Rose helping Rhyannon with her dresses. As they arrived Robb's room, Rose laid down the rest of Rhyannon's trunks and quietly left.

Robb stood from his place at the fire, he was already topless and for a second Rhyannon was just going to jump to it right there. But this needed to be done right. Robb walked towards her, softly caressing her hair. He bent his head down to kiss her softly, the kiss soon turning into something more. Her arms wound around his neck and he pulled her closer, his arms moving her to the ribbon of her dress. He pulled it letting the material fall to her shoulders, he pushed it down to the floor, as she stood their naked, and he couldn't help but smile and think of how lucky he was to have her.

He slowly brought her to the bed, laying her down, her head resting on the pillow as he lowered himself on top of her. Their kissing never stopped, their hands wondered and felt each other. Rhyannon hands moved to his pants, pushing them down, Robb kicking them to the side.

This was it. This is what they had restrained themselves from doing all those nights and now they could finally let go. Robb kissed her softly, as he positioned himself. He pulled back and looked her in her eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Rhyannon replied, she got a warm feeling hearing him say that to her. She truly believed it. After a few more seconds of kissing he finally pushed into her. Rhyannon winced in pain but didn't make a sound; she had been told by many girls that the pain goes away after a few minutes. Rhyannon pushed her hips to Robb's, signalling that he could move. He started off slow, thrusting in and out, his breath softly ragged. Soon the pleasure took over the pain for Rhyannon and she fell into it with Robb. His thrusts soon becoming faster, moans escaping from their lips as well as each other's names.

Rhyannon felt a new wave of pleasure build up inside her, she knew full well what that meant but she didn't want it to be over so soon. She tried to hold back but it was too good, she finally let go, moaning Robb's name as she climaxed. Robb soon fell afterwards. Their lips passionately moving together but died down to sweet kisses. As Robb rolled off of Rhyannon and laid down, she couldn't help but smile. She lost her virginity to the man she loved and it was perfect. The excitement bubbled in her, knowing that there was going to be many nights like this for them. It was weird to her, knowing she could feel his seed inside her. She quietly placed a hand on her abdomen, hoping that she could give him a child.

They spoke for what felt like hours about everything they could think off before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Robb and Rhyannon had gotten married. Eric Tarllen left on the Monday as he planned, it was emotional to see her father leave but she knew she had a father figure in Ned and a mother in Catelyn. Rhyannon had taken up sewing with Sansa every Sunday and playing with Arya, Bran and Rickon whenever she could get the chance. She and Jon had bonded more and found themselves friends again.

It was just a normal Friday, Robb was tending to his duties (almost every night he made sweet, passionate love to her) so he was always in a good mood and people could tell. Rose combed Rhyannon's hair, the usual routine. All of a sudden Rhyannon rushed to the bathroom, throwing up her contents of her breakfast.

"Are you okay Rhyannon?" Rose asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. It's probably just something going around. Rickon was ill a few days ago." Rhyannon said, cleaning her mouth out and returning to her place on his chair. Rose eyed her curiously.

"Have you bled yet?" Rose asked.

"Not yet but it doesn't really happen on the days it usually should." Rhyannon said, not getting why Rose was asking. Rose placed a hand on Rhyannon's stomach and felt.

"Rose?" Rhyannon asked.

"You're pregnant." Rose smiled, looking down at Rhyannon. Rhyannon had no words for that.

"You can get that from just feeling my stomach?" Rhyannon asked.

"You keep being sick and you have not bled yet. It's the signs." Rose explained to Rhyannon. Rhyannon moved a hand to her belly, smiling that there was a baby in there. The liquid worked. She was going to have a beautiful baby.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Review and keep doing all those wonderful things! See you next chapter! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note!-**

**Hey everyone, sorry this is not a chapter. This is just a little notice. Lately I have had ALOT of stuff to do and have not found any time to write a new chapter to this story and I'm suffering hardcore writers block so i just wanted to apologize in advance that there won't be a chapter anytime soon. I'll try and get round to it but I hopeyou all understand. Thank you! x**


End file.
